HIME of the star
by Serena Heartfilia
Summary: The HIMEs didn't disappear. Instead the HIME star, Nagi and the Obsidian Lord were transported to the world of magic. Again the HIMEs brought prosperity on the land of Fiore and kept it safe. The HIMEs of this time are once again gathered. And one of them is... Lucy Heartfilia... What will they do when the carnival will begin? Will they fight each other? Or... Read to find out!
1. A Fateful encounter

** Serena: Hi! This is the first crossover of Mai Hime and Fairy Tail so I wish it to be a success!**

**Diana: We wish you will enjoy it at it's fullest! **

**Lucy: And now… Serena doesn't own either of Mai Hime or Fairy Tail!**

**Chapter one: A fateful encounter**

After what Mai defeated the Obsidian Lord and everything went at normal in her world he, Nagi and the HIME star transported in the world of magic and mages, Earthland. HIMEs appeared and fought each other many times in this world too. The prosperity appeared above the land of Fiore, the chosen country, many times in the history. Still… just some people knew about HIMEs and their Childs. Lucy was small when she first meet Nagi and summoned her child, Kagutsuchi. Layla, her mother, was shocked too to see her daughter ability and she called it dangerous so she asked her to use it just during an emergent. That was the cause she learned celestial magic. It was because it was as when she summoned Kagutsuchi.

Years passed and Lucy summoned her Child just a few times during that time. But she knew Kagutsuchi was always protecting her. Now she's in Fairy Tail. Well… it's been a year since she entered in it. She always dreamed of this and she made many friends here. Her best friend, Natsu, was a fire dragon slayer. It was a coincidence because Kagutsuchi is using fire too. She always went in missions with him, Erza, Gray and Happy.

It was soon after what she left the guild to go home in an evening when a ghost of the past appeared in her life once again. "Yo! Lucy HIME. Long time no see!" a boy with silver hair said from a dark alley. Lucy's eyes widened when she heard his voice. It echoed in her mind like a lighting. "N-Nagi!?" she murmured. Nagi smiled at her. "What are you doing here?" Lucy asked. "Meanie! Can't I visit you?" Nagi pouted. "Well…" Lucy murmured unsure what to say. "Ok. You caught me!" he said and jumped in front of her. "I came to tell you that in a few years the promised time of the carnival will come. Be prepared until then! It may be too fast for you!" Nagi said and disappeared letting Lucy alone to think about what he said. "Eh!?" She pouted confused.

Next day at guild there was a big rufus and Lucy didn't know what to think of it. "What's going on?" Wendy asked as she observed everybody too. "I really don't know." Lucy said and took a seat at the bar. She saw Natsu more times coming in and taking another mission. 'Jeez… What's with them today? Hf… And I still don't understand what Nagi said yesterday!' she thought and took a bite from the cake she ordered. Now it was evening and everybody came back at guild. Master had come to make an announcement. Everybody was enthusiastic about this thing. Erza, Gildars, Cana (Let's say that Cana took the exam last year and she told Gildars that she's his daughter, ok? Thank you!) and Mira were in his back on the stage.

"Everybody! Please be silent!" Mira said and everybody went quiet. "The time for the S-class exam has come!" Master said and everybody cheered. "This year exam will be held on our holy island, Tenroujima." Gildars said. "I will announce now the participants. Natsu! Gray! Levy! Juvia! Elfman! Freed! And… Lucy! (Mest never came to spy on Fairy Tail)" Master said. "Eh?" Lucy and Juvia asked at the same time. "You have to choose a partner within a week to help you on the trial." Erza said. "I think you know the rules but for the new members I'll tell them again. You have to be a member of Fairy Tail and you can't choose a S-class mage as your partner." Master said. "And you will have to defeat us to pass!" Cana said smirking.

"Yosh! I'll sure become a S-class mage this time! Did you hear that! You can give up from now!" Natsu said. "As if! An idiot like you couldn't become a S-class mage ever! I'll become!" Gray said and they began to fight. "A partner…" Lucy whispered as she thought. Then she saw Wendy and Charla talking. An idea pooped in her head and she rushed towards them. "Ah! Lucy-san! Congratulation on being selected!" Wendy said smiling. "Thank you Wendy. Say… would you be my partner?" Lucy asked hoping she would say yes. Wendy's eyes brightened even more and she hugged Lucy. "Thank you! I want so much to come too! Of course I accept!" she said and Lucy smiled. "Well… I'll ask Master to come too. That tomcat is going with Natsu-san and Lily probably will go after Gajeel too." Charla said. "Ah! That's right! Levy's partner is Gajeel. Khuhuhu…" Lucy said and giggled. "Well then… Good luck!" Master said before leaving.

** A week later**

Everybody was heading to the island on a ship. It was very hot and everybody was wearing a swimsuit. "Wendy… please…" Natsu said while trying to not vomit. Lucy sighed. "Do it…" she said and Wendy nodded. She casted Troia on Natsu and he was fine the next second. "Ah! So good!" he said and looked at the sea. "I can see it!" Natsu shouted and everybody went near him. "So this is Tenrou island…" Lucy said. Then the ship stopped. "What's happening?" Evergreen asked. Master came out. "What is with that outfit?" Gray asked. "But it's so hot…" Master said. "Anyway… I will explain everything now." He said and a board appeared.

"This year you will have to beat an S-class mage to pass the first exam. However, there are two pair who will fight each other and just one of the pairs will go further. Any magic will be accepted as long as you don't kill anyone. You have to go and choose a passage. When someone entered in the passage any other pair will not be allowed to go in it too. I wish you good luck and you may begin!" Master said and everybody began to move. Freed and Bickslow were first cause they casted some runes to keep everybody on the ship. "Levy!" Lucy shouted. "I'm sorry Lu-tan!" Levy said and rewrote the runes for her and Gajeel. "I know Freed as good as how to rewrite runes like these!" Evergreen said and rewrote the runes for her and Elfman to pass.

The rest of them had to wait until the runes went down themselves. Happy took Natsu and flew fast. Juvia being water was simple for her and so was Lisanna who transformed in a fish. Wendy and Lucy flew cause they didn't had any magic which would help them now. Of course Lucy could use her Element but then the others would find out so better not. When they finally arrived there was only one passage free so they took it. The luck,,, or the bad luck made them got in Freed and Bickslow. They fought for some time and managed to win against the two. But they were holding back and they let the girls pass.

When they arrived at the end of the passage they went on a path and saw Natsu, Happy, Ley, Gajeel, Gray and Loke. Also Elfman and Evergreen came after a little when Master was explaining the next trial. "And so… you will have to go to our First Master grave, Mavis Vermilion. You have six hours did you hear me? Six hours." He said and walked away. "Let's go, Wendy!" Lucy said and the two of them ran in the forest. The others too departed to search for it. While Elfman and Evergreen were running from a monster they got in a weird black haired man.

"You shouldn't be there! That's our guild island!" Evergreed said. "Guild? Ah… So this island is administrated by a guild." The man said and looked very sad. "Hey you!" Elman said and wanted to come near him. "No!" The man shouted. "Don't come near me! Fine. I'll leave. But please… don't come near me." He said. "What's with this guy?" Evergreen murmured. "N-No… It's coming…"He said and the two fairies looked confused at him. "It's coming… the death praying..." he said and a black light surrounded him.

**Somewhere else in the forest**

Lucy suddenly feel on the ground breaching hard. "Lucy-san! Are you alright?" Wendy asked worried as she saw her partner. Lucy took her hand to her heart. 'What is this…? What's happening…? The sing appeared but why…?' she thought and looked at the sky. There she saw a faint red light.

** Back**

The black wave approached the fairies fast and around it the flowers and plants dried. They would have been hit too if Natsu wouldn't jump to keep them down. "Na-Natsu…"The man murmured and a few tears flowed from his eyes. "You! Who are you!?" Natsu shouted. "Natsu… What are you doing here?" Evergreen asked. "Natsu! What's wrong!? Weren't we going up?" Happy shouted as he descended from the sky. "I don't really know but I suddenly had a really creepy feeling." Natsu said. "What is this? The whole area…" Elfman said "I don't care who are you but don't interfere with our exam!" Natsu shouted and he went to punch him. 'I see… he still can't win against me… he is still not capable…' he thought and began to cry.

"He's crying!?" Happy shouted. The unknown guy began to gather again black light and Natsu shouted at the rest to run. He tried to run too but the wave caught him. "Natsu!" Happy shouted. The trees dried in this time and every bit of color disappeared. "Natsu!" Happy shouted and saw Natsu. "I'm fine… but he disappeared." Natsu said. Suddenly Happy's eyes widened. "Natsu! Your muffler… is black!" he said. Natsu looked angered at it. "That bastard! This is the muffler I got from Igneel!" Natsu shouted.

The boy hid himself back in the forest and stood near a tree. "I will continue… to be rejected by the world…" he murmured but then he heard something. He looked and saw a blonde girl breaching hard coming from some bushes. "You…" She said while taking her hand from her chest. His eyes widened when he saw the sign on her chest. "You… you are a HIME." He said. Lucy was surprised that he knew. "Who are you…?" she asked.

**Somewhere near**

The boy with silver hair named Nagi was watching these two. "Saa… let's call other HIMEs." He said and disapeared.

**Serena: How was it!? Did you liked it!? Please tell me via a review!**

**Diana: Onegai Shimasu!**

**Lucy: And please support us from now on too!**


	2. More HIMEs

**Serena: Yey! Someone reviewed! I'm so happy!**

**Diana: Thank you Luna-chi! Or Lyra-tan! Or Luke-kun! Whoever you was We were happy you reviewed!**

**Lisanna: So in this chapter I appear too, right? I'm so happy!**

**Lucy: Yey! Party!**

**Levy: Please enjoy! And remember that our Rena-tan doesn't own Fairy Tail either Mai Hime!**

**Chapter two: More HIMEs**

"Who…are you?" Lucy asked again. The boy only smiled. "You'll probably run after I'll tell you. Everybody is doing the same." He said. "Why? Did you do something bad?" Lucy asked and made a few steps to him. "Something like that…" he said and looked down. "Look! I don't care what other people say. I'm me and you're you! If you'll ever do something bad to me then I'll try to bring you down but if not… So? What's your name? Mine's Lucy." She said. He smiled at her once again. "Zeref… my name is Zeref…" He said hoping she wouldn't run. "You mean the dark mage of the history? You are that Zeref?" Lucy asked very confused. He nodded. "But… how? About all these hundreds of years… How come you're still alive? And… how do you know about HIME?" she asked. Then her sign began to glow faint. Both of them looked at it. "You should go back… I'll leave this island too soon. Good luck." He said and disappeared again. Lucy was left stunned but soon she went back to where she left Wendy.

"Lucy-san! Where were you? I was worried!" Wendy said as she saw Lucy running back to her. "I'm sorry. I thought I found something so I decided to check. I'm sorry for making you worry about me. So? Shall we go? We still have to do the exam!" Lucy said smiling. Her sign already disappeared. Wendy nodded and both left to search further for Mavis's grave.

**Meanwhile**

"Levy… run…" Gajeel said as he tried to stand. "But… I…" She said with tears in the corner of her eyes. "Go! You have to let everyone know about it! Don't worry… I'll take care of these bastards myself." He said grinning. Well… trying to. Let's make a summary. Members of the dark guild, Grimoire Heart, had come on the holy island to hunt the fairies. Levy ran a little from Gajeel and then she was caught by two members of Grimoire Heart. They would've killed her if Gajeel wouldn't came in time. They fought a while with them and after what they got their plans Gajeel told Levy to leave and tell the others too. Levy did so in the end but not before she gave Gajeel iron thought her solid script.

Now she was running in the forest hurt as she was. The wounds hurt her and soon she collapsed. The luck made that Erza and Juvia found her and they ran back to Gajeel. Levy found him laying on the ground injured and the two enemies defeated. "You're already finished… The main force will arrive soon… Khuhuhu…" One guy said but was left unconscious by Erza. "This is no time for an exam. The exam being put temporally on hold!" She said and shot a signal in the sky. Everybody was looking at it now. "All guild members prepare for battle! Condition Red! Enter a battle formation!" Erza shouted. "What? What's happening!?" Lucy shouted. "A red signal… Doesn't that mean the enemies are near?" Wendy said. "This is exactly what it means." A male voice said. Lucy and Wendy looked and saw Loke and Gray. "Were you following us?" Lucy asked suspicious. Loke began to giggle nervously. "Loke…" Lucy said with a death aura around her. "Now, now... Calm down… This isn't time to fight each other…" Loke said hoping Lucy would calm down, which she did. "I hate to say it, but… you're right." She said. "We should head to the emergency meeting spot." Gray said. "Wendy!" Charla shouted and descended from the sky. "Charla!" "Charla. Don't let Wendy alone." Lucy said and everybody else moved to the designed place.

The seven kid of the purgatory arrived on the island too. Now everybody was prepared for the battle which would take place. Master Makarov joined the battle too but somehow the Grimoire Heart's mages managed to pass him. The Fairy Tail mages were surrounded. They didn't reach the emergency meeting yet. But the fairies never step back. They are fighting until the very end!

Meredy and Ultear were trying to find Zeref. Natsu was found by Zancrow. Elfman and Evergreen were fighting against RustyRose. Loke, Gray and Lucy were still trying to get a rid of the soldiers. Wendy and Charla got separated and ended helping Natsu and Happy. Lisanna and Mira were fighting at the camp. Everybody was giving their best to defend the island.

"Hmm… This is boring… Let's see what Lucy HIME can do…" Nagi said watching her from a tree. He then send an Orphan to her area. It was a snake-like with signs on it. Lucy's eyes widened when she saw it. She knew exactly what was it. Right then Capricorn appeared.

**Meanwhile**

Azuma went at the camp and Lisanna and Mira were fighting. Azuma found about Mira's old nickname. He wanted a serious match and because Mira didn't wanted it he trapped Lisanna with his plants. Also he placed a bomb on it so Mira would get serious. There were 5 seconds left before Mira gave up. She knew she wasn't strong enough to beat him so she went to Lisanna. "Mira-nee…" Lisanna's eyes widened when she figured what Mirajane wanted to do. "No!" She shouted. "I'm sorry… I'm not strong enough to beat him… but I won't let you die again…" Mira said and hugged her sister.

"No!" Lisanna shouted but then a light appeared on her head. "Yo!" Lisanna heard. It was like time stopped but only her and that boy with silver hair could move. "Who are you?" Lisanna asked. "Shh…" he said and jumped from the tree he was near her. "Do you want power?" He asked. Lisanna's eyes widened. "I do… I want power to protect my sister and everybody in the guild. So Yes! I want!" she said. Nagi grinned and disappeared. Everything went back at normal but the light above Lisanna's head didn't disappear. "Yatagarasu!" Lisanna shouted as the words came from her heart. A huge creature like a crow appeared in her back and wrapped Lisanna and Mirajane to protect them from the explosion. Unfortunately it was too late and so the explosion did some damage but they were not life threatening.

**Back**

Lucy, Gray and Loke got separated. Lucy ran after the Orphan, Gray ran thought the forest and defeated every enemy he found and Loke was fighting against Capricorn. "There you are!" Lucy said and summoned her Element. Four Golden Rings appeared around her wrists and ankles and she was floating above the ground. She used the fire produced by the rings to destroy the Orphan. "Phu! I didn't see one in years… Is this Nagi's fault!?" she questioned. "Meanie! Why are you blaming me?" Nagi said and appeared in a tree above her. "You followed me even there?" Lucy asked. "But…" he said and pouted. Then he disappeared and Lucy sighed. She made her element disappear and walked away.

It didn't pass much until she heard some voices. There were two girls and another voice she knew. It was Zeref's. "We finally found you, our Lord." A girl with dark hair said. She and the girl with pink hair near her bowed in front of him. That's when Lucy accidentally fell and revealed herself. "Auch!" she said and rubbed her head. "Lucy?" Zeref asked. Lucy giggled and waved at them. "A fairy? Don't interfere!" the girl with dark hair said. "Hai, hai…" Nagi said and appeared. Everybody looked at him. "Nagi!" the girl with pink hair said. "You know him?" Lucy asked. "Time to make introductions! Lucy HIME, these are Ul HIME and Mer HIME. This is Lucy HIME." Nagi said smiling. "Don't call me Ul!" Ultear shouted. "You guys are HIMEs too…?" Lucy asked shocked. She didn't know of the existence of another HIMEs until now. Meredy nodded. "So there is a fairy HIME too." Ultear said. "Well… another one just awoke. So there are two." Nagi said. "Another one!?" Lucy shouted. "Yup! Lisa HIME is strong." "Lisanna…"Lucy said. She wouldn't think of her friend as a HIME.

"Well… it doesn't matter if there is another HIME. All we want is Zeref." Ultear said and Meredy nodded. "Oh… so you want him…" Lucy said and stepped in front of Zeref. She took a liking of him. "Then I shall join the fight too. It's been a while since I used my Child. It will be fun." She said smiling. "Please go away… you said you'll leave right? This is your chance." Lucy whispered to him while her Element appeared. Zeref nodded and left. "Saa… let's see how interesting this can get. "Duran!" Ultear said and her dog-like Child appeared in her right. "Gennai!" Meredy chanted and her frog-like Child appeared too. "Kagutsuchi!" Lucy shouted as hard as she could and the arena surrounding her was full of flames and her dragon-like Child appeared next to her with her floating near him.

**Serena: Hope you liked it! If you did… please review. And you can review even if you didn't like it. I always want to improve even if I don't seem.**

**Diana: And thank to the ones who favorited, followed and read this story. It means even the thing that someone use his/her time to read something made by us.**

**Serena: So please review everybody! I already have ideas for the next chapter. So if I have time tomorrow I might update. Please look forward to it!**


	3. Yatagarasu is my Child?

**Serena: Sorry it took so long!**

**Diana: I told you I will put her to write more in Devil Revenge! And here it is a new chapter! You can thank me now!**

**Serena: But I was the one to write it! It's not fair! Again!**

**Diana: Oh shut up! Can't you see you're making a scene! You're not a drama queen…**

**Serena: But I am the author of this story! And the other ones as well! Can't you understand that you're just a part of me!?**

**Diana: Then you agree that I'm doing the work as well… Hehe…**

**Serena: You with your logic! And since when do you use logic!? I had enough! I'm leaving! (exit the door)**

**Diana: Don't worry, everybody. She will come back. But until then enjoy the chapter. And We don't Fairy Tail or Mai Hime!**

"Kagutsuchi!" Lucy shouted and flew on her Child's shoulder. For a moment everybody on the island saw the huge flames and the head of the dragon creature but it disappeared in a flash. "Hm?" Ultear asked as she felt something. "Jeez… you guys can't just go on fighting like that…" a voice said and the three Himes looked up. A blonde girl with blue eyes stood there. She was beautiful and Lucy felt like she should know her. In her front was a mirror and on her left arm was the Hime sign. "Another Hime?" Meredy asked. "Yup! And she's not the last. But you won't meet any too soon so that's all." Nagi explained.

"Why are you here?" Lucy asked the girl. "To repair what you did. What if anyone saw your Childs? Diana, my Child, can hide a large area." She explained. "Your name?" Ultear asked. "My name doesn't matter at the moment. But you should call back your Childs soon. I can't maintain this much longer." She said. Ultear tck-ed and called back Duran. "Meredy… go after Zeref. I'll take care of her." She added and pointed to Lucy. Meredy nodded and called back Gennai, then went in the forest. Lucy sighed. If she was to call back Kagutsuchi now, she would be defenseless. She knew that her power wouldn't exceed Ultear's without her Child. But… "Kagutsuchi!" she shouted and flew in the air. He moved his tail and threw Ultear a few meters, time which allowed her to fly away. "Haha! That's Lucy Hime for you!" Nagi laughed and nodded to the blonde girl. She sighed and grabbed him as both of them disappeared.

Lucy flew a while and then landed. She couldn't risk to be seen by anybody while the elements were still on. So she began to run. After all, she would find somebody which she would take on in the whole island. But what she found was one of the Seven Kin of Purgatory, Kain. (I will not go with all the battle, sorry) She tried to fight him alone but in the end he knocked every spirit Lucy summoned. Then she realized that the doll is the one who harden him. "Lucy!" Natsu's voice shouted as she realized she was sent flying. But then Natsu saves her by sending Kain into Ultear. They argue for a little but then decide to go back to battling as they team up again.

"I'll take them both from here." Kain said and Ultear nodded wanting to leave. "Natsu!" Lucy shouted and he rushed to Ultear just to be stopped by Kain. Lucy had something for Ultear because they were sharing the red star. But she wondered why didn't she attack her until now. While wondering these things she realized that she's under Kain's control. He was toying with her and manipulated her into attacking Natsu. "Luce! What are you doing!?" he shouted angry. "It's not my fault! That stupid doll is to blame!" Lucy shouted back and Natsu manage to restrict her for a while. "Happy! Take that doll!" Natsu shouted. Happy tried to but Kain send him a blow. Natsu manages to take the doll but he too is sent flying into a pile of boulders which restricted him.

"Natsu!" Lucy shouted and tried to open Virgo's gate but she realizes that her magical power is drained already. Natsu tells her to run but she refuses and is caught by Kain instead. He tortures her and attempt to kill her by crushing her head. Natsu grabs the doll and manipulate Lucy into attacking Kain several times. He then ignite it and gives to Happy who flew fast as Lucy deliver the final blow to Kain. After freeing himself, Natsu, Lucy and Happy discuss about what to do next. So they decide to go back to where Master was resting. There they found Wendy and Charla.

"Wendy!" Lucy said happy and hugged the blue haired girl. "Lucy! You're safe!" Wendy said happy. "Of course I'm safe! I'm a mage of Fairy Tail too!" the blonde giggle. "With you here, we need to think about what to do." Charla said. "Grimoire Heart must have a ship anchored somewhere. We should go and search for it." Lucy said. "And destroy it!" Natsu adds. Lucy changes into new clothes, as Wendy, from the Celestial World. They then began to search for the ship but on their way they met with Bluenote from Grimoire Heart. Completely overwhelmed by his power they fell on the ground.

"He's too strong…!" Wendy shouted as the gravitation is pressing her in the ground. Lucy thought of using Kagutsuchi, but… then her secret would be exposed. Can she do it? Can she summon her Child in front of her friends? She had no choice… "Ka-" she began but was interrupted by a war cry. They all looked and saw Cana. "Nobody is hurting my friends!" she shouted and attacked him with the cards. He simply dodged them but then Cana reveals her arm. "Woah!? A girl like you receiver the Fairy Glitter!?" he asked shocked. "Fairy Glitter? That's it?" Charla asked. Lucy sighed in relief that she didn't have to use the Hime power. The battle begins once again. Natsu attacks as well while Cana tries to use Fairy Glitter on him. But the high level magic is too much for her and can't completely use it. In the end, Gildarts arrive and ask the others to leave while he battles Bluenote.

Everybody on the island was fighting. Erza was fighting with Azuma, Gray was following Ultear, Juvia was fighting with Meredy and so on. But the whole island was already targeted. And just one person knew it… Nagi. And the one who will summon the destruction… Zeref…

Team Natsu found the Grimoire Heart ship and enter in it. The exceeds, with Lily, began to scan it while Gray, Wendy, Natsu, Erza and Lucy attacked Hades, the leader. They battle him with everything they have, but at some point he cast a magic on Wendy and caused her to disappeared, leaving just her clothes behind. "Wendy!" Everybody shouted and this angered them a lot. But it turned that Wendy was saved by Horologium in the last second. She returns in the battle with new clothes and once again the attack begins. But Hades immobilizes them with Amaterasu, Chain Magic and Bullet Magic.

Lucy noticed him staring at her chest, but soon she realized that it was her sign which appeared. Her eyes widened as she tried to cover it but no use. Hades comes closer prepared to say something but right then a lighting crashes from the sky and Laxus is revealed. After learning that Hades is his grandfather's enemy Laxus decides to go full out as well. They try once more but Hades attempts to strike Laxus down with an energy beam, and just as it connects, Laxus manages to transfer his powers of lightning to Natsu, though it drains him greatly. With the flames and lighting connected, Natsu attacks Hades.

"Lighting Flame Dragon's Brilliant Flame!" he shouts and deliver the blow to the enemy. Just as it appeared to defeat him, Hades recover and activates the Demon's Eye. But it's power didn't last long since the exceeds found the source of power and now were trying to destroy it. Hades recites a spell from Zeref's book and everybody, even Erza, finds themselves shacking in fear. But Natsu suddenly remembers what Gildarts told him and say it aloud. He gets back on his feet and tells his tam that now they know their weakness they can get stronger.

"That's right…" Erza said and everybody regain their resolve. Wendy and Lucy grabbed Natsu's hands and send him flying ahead. Erza and Gray pushed him with their feets and Natsu flew to Hades while delivering the finish blow. It seems that Charla and Happy managed to destroy his source of power and that allowed Natsu to punch him. But it still wasn't the finish blow. Hades was still on his feet. On the island, Ultear restored the Tenrou Tree and that gave the fairies back their strength. For the final time, Team Natsu attacks again and Natsu finishes him with the Crimson Flame. For ever…

The exceeds try to get away from the lesser Grimoire Heart mages, when the rest of Fairy Tail members, with the Master, arrive. They celebrate their victory and head back to the camp. Lucy took Lisanna to talk in the forest.

"Is something wrong, Lucy?" Lisanna asked not knowing about what she wanted to talk about.

"Lisanna… did something strange happened during your fights?" Lucy asked. Lisanna's eyes widened and then left her head down. "So it did. Can you tell me what?"

"What will you do if you know? Even I'm not sure what happened…" Lisanna said.

"Did you… by any chance… ask for more power?" Lucy asked as she remembered what happened when she summoned Kagutsuchi for the first time.

"How do you-" Lisanna began but she stopped herself. "Yes… I did. It was very risking… I would have lost Mira-nee if I didn't… So I took the power." She said.

"How was it like?" Lucy asked her as they sat on the grass.

"It was… strange. I shouted and then the time seemed to… to stop. Then this boy with silver hair came and asked me if I wanted power. And I took it… But how do you know about it?" Lisanna asked.

"Because I took that power too once…" Lucy said with a nostalgic smile.

"You did!?" Lisanna asked shocked. Lucy nodded and stood up.

"I will teach you everything I know about it, Lisanna. But only if you will allow me." She said and gave Lisanna a hand. The white haired girl thought a moment but then smiled and took Lucy hand.

"Now?" she asked.

"Now." Lucy said and summoned her Element. Lisanna took a step back because of the fire. "Don't worry. It won't hurt you." Lucy assured her.

"What are these?" Lisanna asked as she poked a ring on Lucy's hand.

"These are called Elements. This is my Element." Lucy said.

"What do you mean by yours? Don't we have the same power?"

"Not really. It's kind of complicated. But after what I saw today, I'm sure there are more than the two of us. Two members from the Seven Kin had this power. The Hime power." Lucy said.

"Hime? That's how this is called?" Lisanna asked as she sat back on the ground. Lucy nodded.

"At night, I always saw a bright red star near the moon. Even before I accepted the power. I found that this star is called the Hime Star." She said. Lisanna's eyes widened again.

"You mean that red light which is growing every year!? I can see it too!" she said.

"You too!? Well… that's just another proof that you're a Hime as me. Did a strange creature came and protected you while fighting?" the blonde asked. Lisanna nodded.

"It was like a huge crow. And it was black. It was very strange. But… it protected me and Mira-nee… That's what counts, right?" Lisanna said.

"That's right. These creatures are called Childs. They are ours. They will protect us when we need. And they had always been with us. Do you remember how you called it?"

"Hmm-hmm. I shouted Yatagarasu and then she came. Why?" Lisanna asked.

"That's his name. Yatagarasu. My child is Kagutsuchi. He's like a dragon. A big one. But we can't call them in front of others. Remember this, Lisanna. You can't tell anybody about it. Not even Mira." Lucy said.

"Why!? She's my sister! I tell her everything…" Lisanna said.

"I know. But nobody must know. We entered into this to protect what we love. But we must not drag them with us. It's our burden to carry, Lisanna. Promise me you will never do it." Lucy said but Lisanna didn't say anything. "Promise me." Lucy added.

"Fine… I promise." Lisanna said and Lucy smiled.

"That's good. Use this power just in emergencies. Never for your own, ok? This isn't something people see everyday so they will treat them like monsters. That's one of the reasons we must keep them our secret. Now… you saw my element, right? What about you showing yours." Lucy said.

"But I don't know how does it look." Lisanna complained.

"Hmm… Didn't you summon it as well when you summoned Yatagarasu?" Lucy asked. Lisanna shook her head. "That didn't happen with me. I guess we'll just summon it now then. Stand up." She said and the white haired girl stood. "Try looking inside you. It must be somewhere there. Search for something new… but in the same time something familiar. It was with you all your life after all. But don't call your Child." She said and Lisanna nodded. She closed her eyes and focused. Something new, but familiar… A few more minutes passed until Lisanna's hair began to float and in her hands appeared a dark-red flute.

"I did it…?" Lisanna asked as her hair returned to normal. Lucy nodded and pointed to the flute in her hands. "That's my element? Should I play it?" she asked as she inspected the flute.

"I say not… We still don't know what powers it holds. But you know to call it now. Send it back now. We should go back in the camp. They probably are looking for us by now." Lucy said and she herself dismissed her element. Lisanna nodded and somehow managed to do the same.

"Hey, Luce! Where were you?" Natsu asked as they came back. He then saw Lisanna.

"Just a talk, Natsu. Nothing serious." Lisanna answered in Lucy's place.

"Ok then…" Natsu said and returned to what he did. Not much time passed and one by one the members of Fairy Tail began to feel an ominous presence around them. A roar echoed in the sky and some of them knew immediately what it was. A dragon's roar… After they identified the dragon as The Black Dragon Of Apocalypse, Acnologia, Master gave order for everybody to go to the ship while he fought with the dragon. Everybody was in tears but they respected his order and went.

"Lucy!" Lisanna shouted.

"No, Lisanna! We can't! You promised me!" Lucy said back knowing what she wanted to do.

"But this is an emergency!" Lisanna responded.

"Let's just follow Master's order for now! Please, Lisanna!" Lucy said. Lisanna could feel the pain inside her as well so she decided to give up and both of them ran with the others.

"You won't harm my children!" Master shouted as he was doing wresting with the dragon in his giant form. But he was already old. He couldn't keep up with a ferocious creature like it. And so he was thrown on the ground. And forced to turn to his regular size. He believed it would be his end. But then… attacks were going to Acnologia. The Fairy Tail mages came back led by Natsu.

"Are you ok, gramps? I tried to hold them but they couldn't just leave an insane old man like you behind." Laxus said while smirking and gave Makarov a hand. With tears running on his face, he accepted his hand. Everybody was fighting with their all but soon Gildarts realized that he wasn't fighting serious at all.

"He's just toying with us then!?" Cana shouted irritated. Lisanna couldn't hold it anymore.

"Lucy!" she shouted.

"Eh… It's too much… Let's do it!" she shouted and Lisanna smirked.

"Ya-!" "Ka-!" both of them began but something shook their whole body and both of them fell on their knees.

"I… I can't do it…" Lisanna whispered.

"Either can I…" Lucy said in shock. This never happened before. They couldn't even use the Elements. And her sign was glowing as well as Lisanna's. Tears went down on Lucy's face. "Dammit! Is this how it will end!?" she shouted frustrated. Natsu saw this and approached her.

"Nothing is gonna end." He said. They all nodded and formed a circle focusing all their magic into it.

"Let's go home! To Fairy Tail!" they shouted as the black dragon hit the island with his roar from the sky. And for seven years… Tenroujima was hidden… thought to be destroyed… Until…

**Diana: Ok. She didn't come back but I will go and bring her here. Or wait for her to come back when she's hungry. Neah! I'll bring her here and force her to write more. Hehe… Until then… please review! It won't hurt to press that little button once in a while, I promise you. Bye bye!**


	4. After seven years

**Serena: Sorry guys! But my muses ran away in the past weeks. Even so… I think they're coming back! Perhaps they needed a holiday. It's summer after all!**

**Diana: She just doesn't listen to me… I told her to write more countless times. And what's with this heat!? **

**Serena: It's not like I don't write because I want to. And it's summer, duh. But it's way too hot! Damn humidity.**

**Diana: I don't know who's that but tell him to cool down!**

**Serena: Stupid. Humidity isn't a person. It's the amount of water from the air that causes heat and-**

**Diana: (cover my mouth) Hai hai! You know I'm not the intellectual type. You should talk about things like these with Levy or Lucy. Anyway… someone please do the disclaimer so we can get over with that.**

**Happy: Aye! Rena doesn't own Fairy Tail. Because if she would we'd be in a living hell.**

**Serena: You're mean!**

Seven year sealed on Tenroujima… but to them… not even a day passed since… that day…

"Natsu! Natsu, wake up!" somebody shouted at him. "Get a hold of yourself already!" "Wake up, you bastard!" These voices seemed so familiar, but it was a little different. Then he realized he was awake, and he stood up quickly.

"What the hell happened…!? Why are you guys here!?" Natsu shouted as Droy and Jet hugged him, but he got away from them quickly. "And by the way, did you aged a bit? And Droy got fat…" Natsu commented.

"You haven't changed at all!" Jet said and everybody had tears of happiness on their faces. Then Natsu remembered about Acnologia and everything.

"We got hit by Acnologia's roar! Where is everybody else!?" Natsu asked.

"Right here." A voice said and everybody turned to see a girl with long, platinum hair.

"Woah! It's that girl…" Droy reminded. She was the one who led their ship to the right place. But he still didn't know how she was able to stand on the water surface.

"My name is Mavis." She said. "Fairy Tail's first Master, Mavis Vermilion." She said and led them to the other members of Fairy Tail. "Back then… I took the strength of everybody's bonds and faith and converted all of it into magical power. All of your thought allowed one of the three great fairy magics, Fairy Sphere, to be activated. It is a magic that will protect the guild from any evil… an absolute defense magic." She explained as everybody was recovering. The part which wasn't in Tenroujima began to hug everyone, while the poor Tenrou Team were processing what happened. "However, everyone was sealed in a frozen state. Thought it's been released, seven years has passed." She added.

"I see… so the First protected us, huh…" Master Makarov said.

"No… I'm just an ethereal body. Since I converted everyone's strength into magic, I had to give my all. Unwavering faith and resilient bonds will bring even miracles to your side." Mavis said as she began to float in midair. "It has become a wonderful guild… Third!" she said smiling and disappeared.

Everybody was now on the way home. The ship was going at full speed to Harjeon while the fairies thoughts were ahead already. They were carried by the wind to their town. To Magnolia…

"Lucy… what happened back then?" Lisanna asked the blonde as both of them looked at the sea.

"I have no idea, Lisanna. That never happened to me before. I guess it was our fate. Something we can't evade so easy." Lucy explained.

"I guess you're right. What do you say about this… When we get back home let's go on a mission. Just the two of us." Lisanna suggested smiling.

"Yeah. One mission won't hurt anybody. Let's do it. And in that time I will teach you more about the Himes. I want to see your Child as well." Lucy added and both of them laughed.

"They seem to get along very well, right Natsu?" Happy asked while Natsu was throwing in the sea.

"Shut…up…" he said and the ship continued on its way.

When they reached Fairy Tail some guys were there and were threatening the ones from the guild. Natsu and the others arranged them and entered glorious on the guild's doors. Everybody was shocked to see them alive, but so young as well.

"Yo! We're back!" Natsu grinned and they began to tell them everything what happened. Then Natsu spotted Romeo and smiled at him. "You're all grown up, Romeo!" he said and that opened the heart of the little boy once again. Tears went down his face and he smiled for the first time in seven years.

"Welcome back! Natsu-nii! Everybody!" he shouted and the party began. That night was something nobody will ever forget. Drinking, Singing, Dancing… Making up for the last seven years… In that night… Everybody from Magnolia felt the joy of Fairy Tail. And they remembered the time from seven years ago as well…

"Welcome back, everybody!" someone shouted and at the guild's door were now members from Lamia Scale.

"It seems like it turned back into a noisy guild…" Lyon said whit a smile on his face.

"When we were searching for you guys, Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus really helped us out." Max explained.

"It seems like we are in their debts now…" Gray said not really liking the idea. They talked for a while until Lisanna came to Lucy whispering something in her ear. Lucy looked quickly at her chest and saw the mark of the Hime.

"Do you think mine is exposed too?" Lisanna asked worried.

"With your hair covering it, there's no way it would be exposed." Lucy joked and then she saw Sherry coming to them.

"Lucy… what was that?" she asked and pointed to her hand.

"It's nothing, Sherry. Nothing really." Lucy answered and both she and Lisanna giggled. Sherry wasn't convinced and took her hand revealing the mark. Their eyes widened and Sherry turned around and showed them something a little above her knee.

"You… You too?" Lisanna asked shocked while Lucy was still examinating her mark.

"Stop staring!" Sherry said and turned. "Let's go outside a little." She suggested and the three girls left outside.

"Since when?" Lisanna asked her.

"Five years ago. But are you a Hime too?" Sherry asked Lucy.

"Yeah… and Lisanna is one too." Lucy said.

"So there are more…" Sherry said while thinking.

"We're six by now…" Lucy said and the other two looked at her. "A few days-No… Seven years ago I met another three. But I know just two by name. Ultear and Meredy. The other one didn't say her name. But I feel like I should know her. A blonde beauty with blue eyes." Lucy explained.

"Blonde and Blue eyes? I think I know her. Can she be the model Jenny Realight?" Sherry asked hoping for a yes. Lucy thought for a moment but then her eyes widened in realization.

"That's right! It was Jenny! How could I forget?" she said and sighed.

"Well, you're right. Her Child's name is Diana. I worked with her a few times at a magazine and saw her mark. It was for Love! But what are your Childs?" Sherry asked excited.

"Kagutsuchi and Yatagarasu." Lisanna said.

"Mine's Julia. Want to see?" Sherry asked.

"I don't think that's a good idea. What if someone saw her?" Lucy asked.

"Then my Element. It won't cause any ruckus." Sherry said and turned one of her hands in metal claws. "Be careful. It's very sharp. What about showing yours?" she asked.

"Fine…" Lisanna smiled and called her flute while Lucy called forth her rings.

"Woah…! Cool rings! And can you sing at the flute!? How about a love song!" Sherry asked but Lisanna sweat dropped.

"Better not… I didn't use it so I don't know what it can do." She said. Then they heard the guild door opening and they dismissed their elements quick.

"Come on, Sherry. We're going back." Jura said. Sherry nodded and took a piece of paper while writing something on her. She then handed it to Lucy.

"That's my number. Call me sometime. We could hang out somewhere. I'll let Jenny know too. Bye!" the pink haired girl said and ran after her team. Lucy and Lisanna giggled and entered back in the guild.

"Oh! Were you off somewhere? Lyon and the others just left." Gray said.

"We know. We saw them leaving." Lucy said.

"We were talking with Sherry outside. She's nice." Lisanna said.

"It's good that you're all friends with them." Master said.

"Is there any good mission?" Lisanna suddenly asked.

"Sorry but no… Since you guys were missing the guild didn't have so many requests. We have a few but they are not very good." Kinana explained.

"But why do you want to go in a mission, Lisanna? We just came back." Master asked.

"Well…" Lisanna began and put her arms around Lucy's shoulders. "I want to spend some time with Lu-chan." She said smiling. The guild looked surprised. Since when were they such good friends?

"Lisanna…" Lucy said sighing but still smiling. "We just came back. We should take a break for a while." She explained.

"Then let's go into one the day after tomorrow." Lisanna said thinking.

"Then we'll come too." Erza said with Natsu and Gray behind her.

"Sorry, guys. I want to do it just with Lisanna. We'll go in one after this, ok?" Lucy said and left home. The people were shocked to see her. They all thought she was dead. Even the landlady kicked her out saying that she first have to pay the rent for seven years. But luckily, her father has send her packages for her birthday every year. And she found all the money she needed for the rent there. But she also found about his death.

After she wiped her tears and realized that he's in a better place together with her mother, she decided to write them a letter.

_Dear mother and father…_

_I finally came back from Tenroujima. It feels so strange… to be seven years younger than the ones left behind… I don't know what to say. I didn't think that was possible until then. Father… thank you for paying my rent all these years. I'm lucky to be your daughter…_

_Do you remember Kagutsuchi? I found out that there were more Himes. I'm not alone. But I still think about what Nagi said back then. The carnival time will come. And that this will be too fast for me. That bastard knew what will happen! Anyway… Lisanna, my guildmate, is a Hime too. Also two girls named Ultear and Meredy. I wonder what happened with them. And Sherry from Lamia Scale too. I just found today. Also the model Jenny Realight. I heard she's in Blue Pegasus. Just how many Himes are there? I wonder…_

_Mother, Father… please watch over me from there._

_ Your daughter, Lucy Heartfilia._

She finished the letter and placed it in the desk. The landlady cleaned the house a lot over these years. But everything was still at its place. She went to sleep thinking… She didn't know why but she had a bad feeling about what will happen next. And then… she heard her phone ringing. She picked up and answered.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Lucy! It's me, Lisanna! Look outside!" Lisanna shouted.

"Lisanna? What's the hurry?" Lucy asked confused.

"Just look!" Lisanna repeated.

"Fine, fine…" Lucy said and opened the window. Her eyes widened and she dropped the cell on the bed when she saw the sky. The Hime star… it grew a lot over years. Both in size and in shine. But that bloody red didn't bring anything good… she was sure of it… And it was no longer near the moon… it was over it.

"Lucy? Lucy, are you still there?" Lisanna's voice was heard. Lucy picked the cell not taking her eyes off the sky and answered.

"Uh-huh… Do you…" Lucy began.

"See that star? Yes, I do. Just what is wrong with it…?" Lisanna asked.

"I don't know Lisanna… But we have to find out soon. I'll call Sherry tomorrow. I just came with a good idea." Lucy said still serious.

**The next day…**

"So? Can you make it?" Lucy asked at the phone.

"Sure. Just pass by here and I'll take a mission from our guild. I'll let Jenny know about this. She said she remembered you by the way." Sherry responded.

"That's good! I think… but still… we need to talk. You saw the star too right?" Lucy asked.

"The Hime star? Yes. In the last years it got very big. But I didn't do anything. Not that I could. Ah! I have to go. See you tomorrow then!" Sherry said and closed. Lucy was just about to leave too. It was 11 already and she wasn't at guild. But right when she opened the door, she heard two voices.

"Natsu, why did you come too? I was just checking, you know?" Lisanna's voice was heard.

"But Luce is my nakama too! And she's in my team. She's my best friend after all!" Natsu said pouting.

"Oh, fine. I can't go against this logic." Lisanna said giggling.

"Were you coming after me?" Lucy said as she closed the door.

"Ah, Luce! We were worried because you didn't show at the guild." Natsu said.

"It seems like we were worried for nothing thought. Come on! Let's race to the guild!" Lisanna said and ran outside followed by Natsu.

"No fair! You guys went ahead!" Lucy shouted and ran after them too. In the end Lisanna won because she went ahead and Lucy tripped over Natsu near the guild making them go rolling over each other in the guild. Everybody laughed at this scene and Lucy pouted.

Later everybody was partying. As always, Natsu and Gray were fighting followed by some others while the girls were mainly at the bar.

"By the way, Lisanna. We're going with Sherry in a mission tomorrow." Lucy suddenly said. Lisanna high fived with her while the girls looked confused.

"What do you mean with Sherry?" Wendy asked while holding Charla.

"There can be something like an alliance between members from different guilds in simple missions too. Kinda like cooperation." Levy explained.

"That's right! And their guild have better missions at the moment. But to say the truth, we just want to hang out." Lucy said.

"I see. Surprising you and Sherry get along now." Mira said. "And with Lisanna too. Are you hiding something?" she asked suspicious.

"What!? Of course not, Mira-nee!" Lisanna said quickly.

"That's right! What could we possibly hide from you?" Lucy said too.

"Well… that's fine I guess." Erza said. "But if you do…" she threatened and the two girls gulped while the rest giggled. The day passed fast and the night arrived. Again… Lucy and Lisanna felt anxious while looking at the moon. The star was making it look bloody… They couldn't help but thinking of something bad.

The next day they both were at the train station waiting for the train to come. With a bag of clothes each, they departed for the city of Lamia Scale guild.

"Haha! It feels so different without Natsu around here." Lucy said.

"I know! He would be sick right now!" Lisanna added.

"I really wonder what's this thing about dragon slayers and their sickness." Lucy said and they talked about some other things. But soon they arrived. Still… they would come back later. After some time spend in the city they finally reached Lamia Scale's building.

"Lucy! Lisanna!" Sherry shouted happy and hugged the two as soon as she saw them. Some other members of Lamia Scale looked surprised to see two fairies in front of their guild.

"Sherry-nee, who are these two?" a pink haired girl about Wendy's age asked.

"Ah! Chelia, there you were. There are Lucy and Lisanna. Girls, she's my little cousin. Isn't she cute!?" Sherry squealed.

"Un-huh." Lisanna said smiling.

"Nice to meet you, Chelia-chan!" Lucy said smiling too.

"Are we ready?" Lisanna asked Sherry.

"Yes. I already choose a mission for us. Chelia, I'm going on a that mission now. Be good these few days, ok?" Sherry asked her cousin as she nodded.

"I'll work hard on my love!" Chelia said determined.

'She sure is like her cousin…' Lucy thought while sweat dropping.

"Well then… let's go!" Sherry said and took out her bag from nowhere.

"Eto… isn't Jenny coming too?" Lisanna asked while they were going to the train station.

"She said she couldn't make it. So we'll be the only ones this weekend." Sherry said with a finger on her cheek.

"Even so, let's have fun!" Lucy said with a hand to the sky while smiling. The two girls cheered as they arrived at the train station. But then they heard someone cough behind them.

"Were you planning to have fun without me?" the blonde woman said in a seductive way while taking off her sunglasses.

"Jenny!" Sherry said while smiling.

**Serena: So now we have two more Himes.**

**Diana: Are they five? Or…(trying to calculate)**

**Serena: Six… they are six! What's so hard!?**

**Diana: You know I don't like school! (teary eyes)**

**Serena: But even a kindergartener could do so much!**

**Diana: What? Are you saying that a kindergartener is better than this Diana-sama!? You shall pay for your insolent words! (burning in flames)**

**Serena: I don't think I should've said that… (sweat droop) Hey! Now it's way hotter than before!**

**Happy: Aye! Please review so she would stop before picking a fight with Natsu and destroy the guild! **


End file.
